You've Changed Me
by GilmoreGirl14
Summary: Part one of the E/O trilogy...There's a new girl in the SVU offices who's stolen Elliot's heart...her name is Olivia...e/o...read ch.6 summary before you read chapter 1!
1. Welcome to SVU

"Stabler, guess what? There's a new girl here," Detective John Munch's voice called out as soon as Detective Elliot Stabler and his fifteen-year-old daughter, Danielle, entered the Special Victims Unit offices. "Seen her yet?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, and she is HOT!" Detective Fin Tutola screeched just as Captain Don Cragen opened his door. "Stablers, got a minute?" Cragen asked. Elliot followed Cragen and when he entered the door, his whole life changed.

The woman sitting there took his breath away. She had short brown hair with a few blonde streaks in it, and as she sat there, he thought she was an angel sent from heaven. Elliot was fresh off a divorce from his wife and Danielle's mother, Kathy. Danielle stood there, and saw another woman who was trying to take her away from her dad. His previous partner was the one Danielle had hated the most. She was controlly and a major pushover. Danielle was willing to work with a new one, but she had to be nice,

"Stabler, this is Olivia Benson. She's your new partner. Benson, this is Elliot Stabler and his daughter and detective in training Danielle," Cragen made the introductions. Olivia smiled, stuck out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you." Elliot couldn't think of anything to say. Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "Please excuse my father. He's a little...out of sync." Olivia giggled. Olivia stared at her new partner. He was a tall thing, but Olivia saw a kind side to him. She could tell he had a close relationship with his daughter. Olivia knew she was going to like this partner. She already loved her job.

Elliot and Danielle took Olivia outside Cragen's office and introduced her to Fin and Munch. "They're kinda loco in the brain, so watch out," Danielle whispered. Olivia smiled. Cragen then entered the room. "Stablers, Benson, get to Central Park," he said. Elliot ran out to the squad car, with Olivia and Danielle running right behind him.

The car stopped near the entrance of Central Park, where Crime Scene Unit invesitgator Daniels was waiting for them. "Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson and my detective-in-training Danielle Stabler," Elliot said. "Finally found a partner who'll take your crap, huh, Elliot?" Daniels retorted. Elliot looked at him carefully and Danielle stopped an argument by asking, "What do we got?" "Fourteen year old, raped, then murdered. Wrapped her body in a trash bag, she didn't have a purse or anything, so no i.d.yet," Daniels said as she pulled back the cover and let them see the body. The victim had blood from different places on her face, bruises on her face, legs, arms, and stomach. Danielle's stomach dropped. She knew the victim. "Daddy, that's Miranda," she whispered. Elliot looked closer and said, ''Oh my goodness, it is." "You can id the victim?" Daniels asked. "Miranda Sullivan, 1343 West 88th, Apartment 14," Danielle said right before she burst into tears. "Take her to the car," Elliot whispered to Olivia. She nodded and led Danielle to the squad car. "Any DNA left?" Elliot asked. "Perp knew what he was doing, left no visible evidence, we'll send her on to Warner if you're done," Daniels said. Elliot nodded and headed back to the car. "Do you wanna go with us to Miranda's house, Dani?" Elliot asked. Danielle nodded and Elliot started the car and drove to the West side.


	2. Out of Sync Elliot

_The Home of Miranda Sullivan_

_1343 West 88th, Apartment 14_

_Tuesday, March 3rd_

"Oh my gosh! Our little Miranda?" Mr. Sullivan asked in disbelief. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sullivan," Olivia spoke as Elliot walked around the living room. There were tons of pictures of the tight knit family. "Where was Miranda this morning?" Olivia asked. "She said she was taking her morning jog in the park," Mr. Sullivan replied. "Does she do that every morning?" Elliot asked from the other side of the room. "Every morning," Mr. Sullivan asked. "Who are Miranda's close friends?" Olivia asked. "Danielle, Taylor Carter, and Morgan Farell," he replied. "Did she talk to any of them recently?" Olivia questioned. "She talked to Morgan around eight this morning, I think," Mr. Sullivan replied. "Why wasn't Miranda going to school today?" Elliot asked. "She wasn't feeling good. She said when she got back, she was going back to bed. She called Morgan to see if she could get her schoolwork for the day," Mr. Sullivan replied. "I just can't believe this," he sobbed. "Where does Miranda go to school?" Olivia asked. "Preston Academy," Mr. Sullivan replied.

_Preston Academy_

_213 Jefferson Avenue_

_10:05 a.m. March 3rd_

"Miranda Sullivan? She was an all a student, basically the average student. President of the Student Council, library aide, volunteer, peer counseling, academically involved in everything. May I ask what this is about?" the principal, Headmaster Lovell, asked. "Mr. Lovell, Miranda was found raped and murdered in Central Park this morning," Olivia broke the news. Mr.Lovell stopped and turned around. "Oh my goodness. That's quite a shame," he replied. "Do you think we could talk to a couple of her friends?" Elliot asked. "Of course, anything you need," Mr. Lovell agreed. "Thank you, may we talk to Morgan Farell?" Olivia asked. "Of course, I'll get them," Mr. Lovell asked and disappeared into his office.

"Yeah, I talked to Miranda early this morning," Morgan Farell replied as Olivia and Elliot questioned her. "What did you two talk about?" Olivia asked. "She said she was staying home today and wanted to know if I could get her work she missed. She never missed a beat," Morgan sobbed. "Did Miranda ever talk to anyone online?" Elliot asked. "She met her boyfriend online, someone from Boston," Morgan replied. ''Got a name on him?'' Elliot asked. ''Steven Bacon, I think," Morgan answered.

''Right here on Miranda's MySpace, her first friend is a guy named Steven," Danielle reported back at the SVU offices. "Can you pull up a picture of him?" Elliot asked his electronically driven daughter. She pulled up a bigger image of the guy. ''Print it," Elliot demanded. Danielle printed it and gave it to her electronically challenged father. "Get to Boston, find this guy, ask her when the last time he spoke to this girl was," Cragen asked. "No need. Miranda's got some messages on here that Steven sent her," Danielle spoke up. "Last one was, 'I'll get out of here tonight, meet you at central park tomorrow afternoon, love you forever, steven'," she added. "So Bacon was coming here to meet Miranda, when was the message sent?" Elliot asked. "This morning at 5:34 a.m.," Danielle reported. "That means he still must be on his way here," Olivia reasoned. "Did he say what time he was coming?" Elliot asked. "It says around 1 p.m. here," Danielle said. "Get to Central Park, meet him there, and ask him some questions," Cragen assigned. Elliot nodded and walked out the door. Olivia waited on Danielle. "Hey, Danielle, can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked. Danielle nodded. "Is your dad always like this?" Olivia asked. Danielle laughed and said, "No, it's just because him and my mom just got divorced, and he's a little moody and out of sync. He'll be his normal self soon." "Okay," Olivia replied unassuringly and followed Danielle out the door.


	3. More Than Friends?

_Central Park_

_Tuesday March 3rd_

_1:45 p.m._

"Steven Bacon?" Elliot's voice rang out across the park. Danielle held up the picture that she printed out. "There he is, by the benches," Danielle whispered and pointed. Steven looked over at Danielle and started running. "There he goes!" Danielle exclaimed and started running. Elliot and Olivia followed her. They chased after Steven for a mile before Danielle finally tackled him on the sidewalk, cuffed him and whispered, "Don't you even think about running away from me again, son, you got it?" "Who the heck are you?" Steven yelled. "Danielle Stabler, SVU detective in training," she reported proudly. "Now stand up you jerk," she demanded. She got Steven to his feet and handed him off to her father and Olivia.

Back at the SVU offices, Elliot, Olivia, and Danielle were questioning Steven. "So, when did you meet Miranda?" Danielle asked. "About a month ago. I was in town visiting my aunt and uncle, and i met her in the park," Steven replied. ''So what made you so mad you killed her?" Danielle asked. "Hey, look, I didn't kill no one," Steven pleaded. Danielle jumped over the table and knocked Steven to the ground. Elliot grabbed her but Danielle kept kicking. "I know you did it, you perve! Why would you kill her?" Danielle grunted against the force of her father. Suddenly, Steven hopped up, punched Elliot and knocked him out, then pulled a knife on Danielle. Olivia pulled a gun on him. "Don't shoot and no one gets hurt," Steven warned. Suddenly, Cragen opened the door and sent in Fin and Munch. Steven dropped Danielle to the ground. Elliot stood up and ran over to Danielle's side. "You okay, baby?" he asked. "I'm fine, Dad,'' Danielle assured him.

It took three days of trial and twenty minutes of jury decision to convict Steven of murder. As they left the courthouse, Elliot said, "Let's celebrate! How about Garner's on the River?" Danielle nodded and Elliot took the two lovely ladies out for a night on the town. By the time they left, it was 1:00 a.m. and Olivia had an hour drive home. "Stay with us, Liv," Danielle suggested, "Oh no I don't wanna intrude," Olivia insisted. "No, it's fine," Elliot assured her. Olivia smiled and said, "Oh what the heck?'' Danielle squealed.

The next morning, they weren't at work on time. "Fin, head to Elliot's apartment and see what's going on," Cragen ordered the next morning. Fin arrived at Elliot's apartment and started knocking. "Elliot, Cragen's waiting for you, Dan, and Liv at the office," he said. No answer. He knocked harder and said, "He's really mad at you guys." Still no answer. Fin had no other choice but to knock down the door. He stood back but before he could kick it down, Danielle answered. "Man, you had to open it then. I was about to have some fun, break it down then chop it up with some knives. Man, where the heck is your dad? Captain's in a bad mood already and you guys have made it worse," Fin blabbed. 'Relax, we'll be there soon. Liv stayed here last night," Danielle said as she poured herself some milk and sat down to drink it. "Olivia stayed here?" Fin repeated in disbelief. "Yeah, what's the matter? Captain got your tongue?" Danielle asked jokingly. "Dan, do you think your dad and Liv have a?" Fin asked. "A thing for each other?" Danielle finished the sentence. Fin nodded. Danielle looked around, leaned in and whispered, "I used to think they didn't but after last night, they're all awkward around each other." Fin whispered, "I thought so, now where's the old man?" Danielle pointed toward Elliot's room. Fin tiptoed toward the room and what he saw shocked him.

Elliot was still asleep, but what shocked him was who was sleeping next to him. Olivia was laying there, still as a nail. "Man, this is just bogus!" Fin yelled.His voice made Elliot stir, but Olivia jumped up immeadiately. Fin watched them carefully as Olivia ran out of the room. Elliot wouldn't wake up so Fin went and slapped him upside the head. "Man, what's your issue? Sleeping for three extra hours, with your partner laying next to you, might I add?" Fin screeched. Elliot mumbled, "Relax Fin, it's nothing like that." "Really, cuz from what I just saw, it didn't look like just nothing," Fin gawked. "If you say a word about this to Cragen, so help me, they will need a bulldozer to get you out of where I will bury you," Elliot threatened as he exited the room. "Oooh, Elliot and his toy bulldozers, I'm so scared!" Fin joked. Elliot threw a rubber ball at his head as the four exited the apartment.


	4. The Threats

"There they are, my two favorite lovebirds," Munch joked as Elliot, Olivia, Danielle, and Fin entered the precinct offices. Danielle glared at him while Elliot went over to Munch and grunted, "Nothing happened in there, so stuff it!" Munch stifled a giggle, then went to to the corner to watch the action of the day.

"Liv, you got a letter," Elliot yelled tiredly as he started to open it. Olivia stumbled over to the desk and snatched the letter from Elliot's hands. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to snoop?" Olivia joked. ''Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from doing it," Danielle replied. Elliot glared at his daughter as Olivia opened the letter and began to read the contents of it. What she saw almost brought her to her knees.

_If you know what's good for you, you'll leave SVU and forget about Elliot and Danielle Stabler...you jerk!_

Danielle took the letter from Olivia after she read it. "Someone wants you out of here, Liv," Elliot murmured. "No, really? Thanks Sherlock, you know, while you're at it, maybe you want to tell what I wore to work today," Olivia smarted off. While the two partners were arguing, Danielle reread the letter about five times. She recognized the handwriting but couldn't put the writing to a face. Suddenly, she gasped. "Dad!" She yelled, interupting his fight with Olivia. "I know who wrote the letter,"she whispered.

_Stabler Residence_

_132 Nixon Ave_

_Queens, NY_

_Thursday March 4th_

Danielle banged on the door of her mother's apartment. She was incredibly nervous because she hadn't seen her mother or her siblings since her mom and dad's ugly divorce. Kathy opened the door to find her ex-husband and daughter standing there. "Where's Kathleen?" Danielle asked. "In her room," Kathy replied. Danielle let herself in and Elliot followed. As she was walking to Kathleen's room, she felt little people attach to her leg. It was her two younger brothers, Dickie and Elliot Jr. "Hey guys," she said as she detached them from her legs and kept on walking. Danielle knocked on Kathleen's door. "Come in," her sister's voice exclaimed. Danielle opened the door and saw a huge smile come across Kathleen's face. "Hey Dani!" Kathleen exclaimed. Danielle held up the letter and the smile disappeared from her face. "Why did you write this?" Danielle asked surprisingly. "I didn't write this, I promise," Kathleen said. "Do you know who did?" Danielle retorted. "It looks like Maureen wrote it, but I really don't know," Kathleen replied. Suddenly, Maureen entered the room. '"You aren't supposed to tell her, you idiot!" Maureen screamed. "Well, I can't lie to my sister!" Kathleen yelled back. Elliot and Kathy entered the room then. "Dad, can we go? I got what I came for," Danielle grunted. Elliot waved goodbye and exited the house.


	5. Hostage

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia married? So the Law and Order characters aren't mine. But is Elliot married? Then Danielle Stabler and all the suspects and officers names you don't recognize belong to me...**

* * *

Danielle and Elliot sat in silence on the way home from Queens. Suddenly, Elliot's phone went off, breaking the silence. Danielle picked it up and answered it when she saw it was Olivia. "Hey, Liv, whatcha got?" Danielle asked. "Olivia can't talk now. She's busy," an unfamiliar voice replied. Danielle heard a raspy voice in the background. "Danielle," it said. "Olivia!" Danielle exclaimed. Elliot was staring at his daughter when he saw tears escape her face. Danielle hung up the phone and stared at it. "Olivia's been taken hostage," Danielle sobbed. Elliot sped the whole way back to Manhattan.

:"What the heck is going on?" Elliot yelled as he and Danielle entered the precinct. "Liv went to question someone about a rape three blocks away, and they took her hostage," Cragen reported. "Do we know where she is?" Danielle asked hopefully. "Last we heard she was at the old Foster's Warehouse," Cragen said.

_Foster's Warehouse_

_13458 East 56th St._

_Thursday, March 4th_

"We've got cameras in there so they won't try anything on Liv, but what he's doing in there isn't pretty," Fin reported as Elliot pulled the car in front of the building. Elliot left Danielle, who had turned into a basketcase, down at the precinct and Cragen was going to bring her once she had calmed down. Elliot began watching the video and he started feeling sick.

"AAAH!' Olivia screamed as the suspect kicked Olivia in the back again. "Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed louder. The guy didn't answer. He instead grabbed her cheek and slapped her in the face. Olivia fell backwards and prayed for a rescue.

"POLICE!" Elliot yelled as he, Fin, and Munch entered the warehouse. The suspect grabbed Olivia and put a gun up to her head. Elliot kept cool as the suspect took off his mask. "What's your name, son?" Elliot asked. "Andy Barber," he said triumphantly. "Andy, why don't you let go of my partner, drop the gun, and we can talk about this," Elliot asked as he kept his gun pointed. "Elliot, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Olivia pleaded. "Everyone, shut up," Andy yelled as he pulled the gun closer to Olivia's head.

Meanwhile, Cragen and Danielle had arrived at the scene and was fitting Danielle with a bullet proof jacket, getting ready to send her into the building. "Cragen, I'm scared," Danielle whispered. "Everything's going to be okay. Just get in there, shoot the guy, and save Olivia. Aim for the stomach area," Cragen reassured her as he led Danielle to the back entrance and, quietly, opened the door. Danielle nodded as she entered the war zone.

Danielle quietly crawled over the boxes and made herself a sniper's point, near where the standoff was. Danielle gulped as she aimed the shotgun to Andy's stomach. She looked in the scope, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger.

"BAM!" The noise startled everyone, including Elliot. But the aim was perfect. It hit Andy and killed him. He dropped the gun and Olivia fell to her knees. Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Munch started looking for the shooter. Elliot's eyes fell on Danielle, who was holding up the gun triumphantly. "No one messes with the SVU gang and gets away with it," she said triumphantly. Elliot yelled, "Way to go, baby girl!" Danielle crawled down from the boxes to the chaos below.

"Man, I didn't learn to shoot a gun til I was eighteen. You're three years younger than I was. Man that ain't right!" Fin yelled but Danielle knew he was kidding when he started smiling. Elliot hugged his daughter when she made it to the crew. "I am so proud of you. baby girl!" Danielle smiled as Olivia came up behind her, hugged her, and said, "Thank you so much!" Olivia then came up behind Elliot and said, "You have a very resourceful daughter." Elliot laughed, gave Olivia a hug, and whispered, "Be glad!" Olivia laughed as she, Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Danielle exited the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it sounds boring, but it's about to get veryyyyy interesting at the SVU offices. Coming up next on _You've Changed Me..._**

**"_You really like her, don't you?''_**

_**"So I was wondering..."**_


	6. The Date

**Okay, before I start this, couple things I need to point out**

**1) Danielle is another one of Elliot and Kathy's children, younger than Maureen but older than Kathleen**

**2) I totally forgot about Lizzie in Chapter 4, thanks for pointing that out, Bookworm :)**

**3) The reason that Danielle is in the precinct at fifteen years old and why she never went through detective training will be explained in this chapter.**

**This is not meant to be like real life AT ALL!! This is the way I would run SVU if I was in charge and not Dick Wolf...**

**Anyway, here is chapter 6 of You've Changed Me**

**Disclaimer: As much I would love to, I don't own SVU. I do own Danielle Stabler though...**

* * *

Ever since Danielle had rescued Olivia, there wasn't as much tension in the office. Everyone was more happy and much more open with each other. But as the days went on, Danielle noticed that there was still one big secret that her father was hiding, and she was going to get it out of him.

One day, Elliot was sitting at his desk, just staring at Olivia. His feelings for her hadn't gone away or changed. Truth be told, they had gotten stronger. Danielle watched her father closely. She knew he liked Olivia a lot, but she had no clue he like her this much. Danielle came up behind Elliot and said, "You like her a lot, don't you?"

Elliot jumped so much that he fell out of his chair.

"Smooth, Stabler," Fin joked as he and Munch began laughing. Elliot ignored his comment and their laughter as he turned to look at Danielle.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"The way you look at her and the way you act," Danielle said truthfully.

"You need to ask her on a date, Dad," she added.

"What? That's ridiculous. Captain hates interoffice dating," Elliot replied.

"Man, to heck with Captain and interoffice dating. If you care for Liv like I know you do, you'll do what's right," Fin yelled from the corner.

"Shut it, Fin," Elliot yelled.

"Can't get mad at me for telling the truth," Fin yelled back.

Danielle grabbed her father's arm and whispered, "Now's your chance. Go get em tiger!" Elliot looked back at the group, which was standing there watching.

Elliot walked over to Olivia's desk. She turned around as he was getting ready to surprise her. "Geez, Liv, do you like ruining all my fun?" Elliot joked.

"Yes, that is exactly what i live for," Olivia joked back.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at him and said, "Are you trying to hit on me, Stabler?"

Elliot said, "Yeah, is it working?"

Olivia grinned as she said, "Yes, I'll go to dinner. McBride's at eight?"

Elliot couldn't say a word so he nodded and went back to his desk. "He's been bitten by the bug," Munch said.

At eight the next night, Elliot and Olivia arrived at McBride's. "So, when did Danielle get into the precinct?" Olivia asked. It was good for Elliot. He loved talking about any of his children.

"When Danielle was thirteen, she came along with me on a call. The suspect started running and Danielle had him down and cuffed before I even called for backup. Captain then let her on staff as a D-I-T," Elliot replied.

"I thought you had to be graduated from college to be a D-I-T," Olivia asked curiously.

"Well, she'd been having problems at school lately, so Captain thought it would be best to start her training then. She's been trained in self-defense, gun safety, hostage situations. That's why she was so calm when she went in to the building," Elliot pointed out. Olivia smiled as Elliot kept talking.

At the end of the evening, Elliot was dropping Olivia off at home. "Thanks, Elliot, for an incredible evening," She said.

Elliot smiled at her. He then leaned in and they shared a tender kiss in the car. Olivia, unwillingly, broke it, whispered, "Goodnight," and exited the car. Elliot turned up the radio and started dancing in the car.

* * *

**Everything make a bit more sense now? If not, message me and I'll help you figure it out.**

**Coming up next:**

**A memory from Elliot and Danielle's past returns and it's not a happy one**

**Anyone who can guess what happens next gets a sneak preview of Chapter 7.**

**Click the pretty little button to review!!**


	7. Surprise!

**Okay so since I forgot about Lizzie in Chapter 4, she will be the only Stabler child mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

"No you did not!" Danielle exclaimed the next morning before work.

"Yes, I did," Elliot grinned and said.

"God, you need to wait until I am around to do these sorts of things, Dad!"

"Sorry, Dan, but it was sorta spur of the moment."

"Uggh!" Danielle exclaimed as the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Olivia standing on the other side.

"Hey Liv!" Danielle said as she gave Olivia a hug and let her inside the apartment.

"Hey Dani! Listen, I was driving by and I thought I'd see if you two wanted a ride to work this morning," Olivia asked as she sat down,

"Sounds cool to me. Dad won't mind, trust me," Danielle whispered as her father entered the room.

"Olivia! Good morning," Elliot said as he poured some coffee.

"Liv was going to give us a ride to work this morning. If that's alright with you of course," Danielle told her father.

"Hey, alright with me."

Olivia smiled as she looked at her watch. "Shoot, we gotta go! We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed.

Elliot ran down the stairs, but Olivia and Danielle walked together.

"So, how did it go last night?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Awesome. I loved every minute of it. Your father is a very charming man. He's adorable," Olivia said truthfully. Danielle smiled as they exited the stairs and saw her father standing against Liv's car waiting.

"Forget something, Dad?" Danielle laughed as she and Olivia entered the car and drove to the precinct, laughing and talking the whole way there. Danielle sat back and listened. She loved the way her life was right now and she wouldn't change it for anything else.

* * *

Elliot, Olivia, and Danielle entered the precinct offices. Munch smiled at the trio as Olivia walked to her desk. "So, my house, tonight?" Elliot whispered. Olivia nodded and continued working at her desk. Danielle was standing in the corner when her cell phone went off. She opened it and saw it was her younger sister, Lizzie.

"Hey, Liz. What's up?"

"Listen, Dani, Mom's having a meltdown," Lizzie exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I know I cannot stay here another night. Can I stay with you and Dad tonight?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure. I mean, he's having company tonight," Danielle said as she turned to look at Elliot at his desk.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain someone named Olivia, would it?"

Danielle could hear the smile in her sister's voice.

"Maybe."

"AHHHH! I knew it! I am so staying there this weekend!"

Danielle covered the phone and walked to her father's desk. "Hey, Liz is wondering if she can stay with us this weekend," She said.

"Yeah, I guess," Elliot said.

"Liz, yeah, we're good, Okay see ya soon, bye!'' Danielle squealed as she hung up her phone and sat back down at her desk.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia took Lizzie and Danielle back to the precinct because Danielle left her purse in the SVU office. Danielle turned on the lights and walked to her desk. To her surprise, there was someone sitting at her desk. Danielle pulled her gun and said, "Hello?" The chair swerved around and Danielle nearly dropped her gun.

"Hello, Danielle," the voice that Danielle wanted to forget spoke.

"Dani?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"So you remember me?" Dani asked as she stood up.

"Who could forget you?" Danielle asked as she crossed her arms and stood strong. Danielle couldn't forget her. She was the reason she was almost put back in the place she hated so much. She was the reason she was off duty for two months. Danielle despised Dani Beck and she did not want her messing around in her perfect life.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked surprisingly.

"Back for a little while. Working in Computer Crimes, thought I'd pop by and surprise Mr. Stabler with a visit tomorrow morning. So where is the old man at?" Dani asked.

"At home," Danielle sassed, not ready to let this woman destroy her life again.

"Well, tell your father I'm here and I can't wait to see him," Dani smiled and walked out.

* * *

'What does she want?" Danielle asked as she slammed her purse on her desk.

"Maybe she doesn't want anything. Maybe she just wanted to say hi to Daddy," Lizzie suggested.

"No, that woman doesn't have an honest bone in her scrawny little body, I am not about to let her come in here and ruin the realtionship between Dad and Olivia. Dad or Olivia cannot know she is here, Got it Liz?" Danielle asked.

"Alright, Dani. You got it," Lizzie smiled as there was a knock on Danielle's door.

Olivia opened the door and said, "Hey, me and your dad are going to bed."

"Okay, night Liv." Danielle said.

"Night, Olivia," Lizzie said perkily.

"Goodnight, Liz," Olivia smiled and shut the door.

"Goodness, they absolutely can't know. Liz, if you tell either one of them, I promise you, terrifying things will happen to you," Danielle threatened. Lizzie nodded scared. Danielle then smiled and said, "Night, Liz." Lizzie waved goodnight and went to her room.


	8. Fight!

**This chapter is broken up into two parts, but they are known as chapters 8 and 9. Okay, well enjoy!**

* * *

Danielle woke up the next morning, not totally sure what to do about the Dani situation. As far as Danielle knew, Lizzie was the only one who knew about the whole thing, and she intended to keep it that way. Danielle came into the kitchen and saw Olivia, Elliot, and Lizzie eating breakfast. Danielle knew that if they found out about the situation, her whole life would be ruined and she was not about to let that happen.

Danielle and Elliot entered the precinct offices after dropping Lizzie back off to Kathy. Olivia had gone to park her car. Elliot saw Dani immediately, sitting in Olivia's desk. Danielle couldn't stand to look at Dani, so she joined Fin and Munch over in the corner.

"Hey there, Elliot," Dani whispered.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Just visiting and thought I'd come and see my favorite division," Dani replied.

"Well, I really can't talk now because Olivia will be here any second and we have to wrap up a case today," Elliot said as he sat down at his desk.

Dani groaned. She really didn't like Olivia at all, because she was in the way of her and Elliot. "Forget about Olivia for a minute. Let's talk about us," Dani said as she grabbed his hands.

"That woman's got a trick up her sleeve. I know it," Fin said as he, Danielle, and Munch sat there watching the pair talk.

"I really don't like that woman," Danielle gritted through her teeth,

"Hey, guys, where's the party?" A voice from behind the crew said.

"Olivia!" The trio yelled.

Olivia pushed through the crowd and saw Dani and Elliot sitting together. Olivia didn't like Dani much either, so when she saw them together, she was more than a little perturbed. She walked over to the pair and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Surprised you haven't lost your job yet. You know with the wreck and then the whole Kurt Moss incident, and then who can forget Simon?" Dani sassed.

Olivia grabbed Dani's wrist and said, "You don't have to insult me."

'Well, the truth hurts, sweetness!"

"You know what else hurts? My hands upside your face!"

"I dare you."

"I don't take a challenge lightly."

"No, you take it illegally.  
That pushed Olivia over the edge. She slapped Dani in the face and she fell down. Dani recovered quickly and pushed Olivia into the desks. Danielle went and grabbed Olivia around the waist and said, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Olivia squealed as she broke free of Danielle's grasp and said, "Bring it."

Dani ran over and slammed her so hard into the desks that her head hit the corner of the desk. She slid against the wall and she didn't move.

"Oh my god, Olivia!"

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger huh? TBC...


	9. Injured

**Previously on_ You've Changed Me:_**

_**"Hello, Danielle."**_

_**"Dani? What are you doing here?"**_

_**"That woman's got a trick up her sleeve.''**_

_**"I don't like that woman at all."**_

_**"You don't have to insult me."**_

_**(Olivia is limp against the wall)**_

_**"Oh my god, Olivia!"**_

* * *

"Munch, call a bus!" Danielle screamed as she leaned over Olivia's limp body. "Come on, Liv. Stay with us, come on!" She cried.

"What the heck was that for?" Elliot yelled at Dani.

"Forget her, Elliot! Leave her alone," Dani grumbled.

"Dani, I don't give a darn about you anymore. I am in love with Olivia. Nothing is going to interfere with the connection we have, so just leave me alone!" Elliot yelled as he joined Danielle, who was in hysterics, by Olivia's figure.

* * *

The ambulance took Olivia away and Elliot and Danielle followed them.

"What the heck was that for, Dad?" Danielle yelled.

"What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with Dani showing up here," Elliot replied.

"I meant about the catfight."

"I did the best I could to stop it."

"It obviously wasn't enough."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that because of you, Olivia is seriously injured and could possibly be dying, Cragen's probably going to fire all three of us, and, to top it all off, Olivia probably won't talk to you again outside of work. You most likely destroyed any chance you ever had of getting together with Olivia."

"That's none of your business!"  
"It became our business when you asked her out at the office!"

"Our? Who's our?"

"Me, Munch, Fin, and Cragen!"

"What are you guys, like my personal stalkers or something? You guys can't go prying into someone's personal life!"

"You pry into mine all the time!"

The car was silent the rest of the way there.

* * *

Danielle and Elliot entered the E.R. waiting room and sat down in slience, waiting for news of Olivia. "Olivia Benson?" The doctor said. Danielle allowed Elliot to follow the doctor.

"Olivia is going to be just fine. When she fell on the corner, it hit a nerve in ner neck, which knocked her out. She's gonna be alright," the doctor said.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief as he asked, "When can I see her?"

"Right now, if you'd like."

Elliot followed the doctor to Olivia's bedroom. She was laying there with a bandage wrapped around her head and cloth was protecting the bandage. The doctor checked her stats and left the pair alone.

"Hey, Liv, how ya feeling?"

"Cruddy, aggravated, hurting," Olivia groaned.

"Oh, that must feel great."

Olivia laughed. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

Elliot grabbed her hand, kissed it, and held onto it. Olivia smiled at him as she stared at him. Danielle, who had found her way to Olivia's room and had seen the encouter, backed up, sat down in a chair and smiled. Her life, which was already normal, had just turned to perfect.

* * *


	10. Happy Birthday Danielle!

**Hello from (not-so) sunny Florida! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but, just cause you guys waited, I have about four new chapters for you guys! clap Thank you, thank you! Alrighty then, here is chapter 10 of _You've Changed Me!_**

* * *

Olivia got out of the hospital three days later. Elliot dropped her off at home that afternoon but Olivia didn't want to get out of the car.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I just don't like living here in Staten Island. It's too quiet, nothing like the city," she sighed. Elliot smiled, kissed Olivia on the forehead, and watched as she entered her apartment. Elliot picked up some real estate papers on his way home from every store he could think of.

Danielle stared at her father as he entered the apartment with the papers. "Are we moving or something?" Danielle asked curiously.

"No, but Liv might," Elliot said as Danielle shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Danielle woke up with an exciting feeling in her stomach. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she was totally ready for it. She turned over and saw a huge bunch of daisies on her desk. She opened the card that was laying on the desk next to the vase and began reading:

_To our sister on her special day: Happy Sweet Sixteen Danielle! We love you! Love, Mom, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, and Eli_

Danielle smiled as she put the card away and got dressed. She joined her father in the kitchen where he greeted her with a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Dani!" He said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Danielle replied as she sat down to a batch of her dad's waffles. As she was finishing them, there was a loud knock on the door. To Danielle's surprise, Fin was on the other side of the door.

"Sorry to interupt you guys, but there's an emergency at the station," he said urgently. Elliot grabbed his jacket and raced after Fin. Danielle solemnly followed, knowing that once there was an emergency, nothing else mattered. Forget that it was her sixteenth birthday. Her job came first.

* * *

The car screeched to a stop in front of the precinct. Elliot and Fin rushed inside, while Danielle trudged indoors. She opened the door to the SVU Unit and it was pitch darkness.

"Daddy?" She yelled. No answer.

"Olivia?" She yelled once again. Still no answer.

"Fin? Munch? ANYONE?" She screeched. No answer.

"_Happy Birthday to You..."_ she heard voices sing. Suddenly a flicker of candlelight from the doorway broke the darkness. Danielle turned around and saw her father and Olivia carrying a huge chocolate birthday cake with pink icing all over it. Fin and Munch were in the spirit, wearing brown and pink, which were Danielle's favorite colors, polka dot party hats. She saw her father's friend and former Assistant District Attourney Casey Novak, current ADA Kim Grayleck, and the psychologist, George Huang, wearing special pink ribbons. The whole room was decorated in pink and brown streamers and confetti all over the place.

No words could come out of Danielle's mouth. She was speechless. "Oh my god, Daddy! This is incredible!" she finally sputtered. "Happy Birthday Danielle!" Olivia smiled and said as she gave Danielle a huge hug.

"Thanks, Liv," Danielle exclaimed as she surveyed the decorations that her father and workers had done. Danielle walked around to where Fin and Munch were standing.

"Man, if it weren't your birthday, I would so not be wearing this piece of crap right now," Fin grumbled.

"But you look so cute in the hat, Fin. I just love it!" Danielle joked. Munch stifled his laughter, but Fin took some confetti laying on the desk and threw it at Munch. Danielle quickly escaped from the confetti war and strolled over to where Casey and George were.

"Danielle!" Casey exclaimed as she gave Danielle a hug. She hadn't seen Casey in about three months, ever since she had stopped working at SVU.

"Hey, Case! How long have you known about this?" Danielle asked curiously.

"For about two weeks," Casey sheepishly replied.

"It was very difficult to keep a secret this big from you," George added.

Danielle glared at them as she heard a glass clink and saw her father standing in the front of the room. She watched him closely, wondering what was happening next.

"Well, as some of you may, or may not, know. Olivia and I have been seeing each other for about a month now. Olivia has been saying how much she hates living in Staten Island," Elliot said and Danielle was almost certain she knew what was coming out of her father's mouth. "Olivia will be moving in with me at the end of the month," Elliot ended. Shock waves went across the crowd. Danielle ran across the room to the front.

"Are you serious?" Danielle asked.

"Very serious," Olivia replied.

"Oh my god!" Danielle exclaimed as she gave Olivia a huge hug and realized that this was the best birthday ever.


	11. Blackout

"You have got to be kidding me," Danielle said in disbelief as she carried in a box of breakables from Olivia's U-Haul. "Dad, this is extremely pathetic," she added.

"I know we had to do some rearranging to make this situation work, but it'll be okay," Elliot assured her as he placed a box on his bed.

"Dad, you know I love Olivia as much as my own mother, but why does she have so much junk?" Danielle asked while she stepped carefully into the living room.

"Most of it is my mom's things," Olivia piped in as she instructed the movers on where to put the couch.

"Then why do you have it?"

"My mother told me to hold onto it, might be worth something someday," Olivia said as she grabbed Elliot's hands and said, "This is going to work out just right." Elliot gave her a kiss when suddenly he heard a loud bang from Danielle's corner. She had tripped over some cords and had dropped a box of cloths and they were floating all over the place.

"I'm okay," Danielle yelled amongst the cloth storm.

Olivia and Elliot laughed as they helped Danielle to her feet and helped her pick up the cloths.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia and Elliot went to dinner and Danielle had invited her best friend, Melissa, over for a sleepover. As they watched movies in the dark, Melissa asked, "So what do you think about your father's girlfriend?"

''She's alright. I mean, Dad loves her and she loves Dad. No one can stop them," Danielle replied. Suddenly, a loud bang came from her father and Olivia's bedroom. "GET DOWN!" Danielle yelled as she pulled her gun from her holster and began to crawl on the floor in search of the suspect. At once, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she blacked out.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were enjoying steaks at McBride's when Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler?" He answered. All he heard were shrieks on the other end and he made out a few words such as, "Help, someone, broke, house!" His stomach dropped when he saw where the call was made from.

"Someone broke into the house and is hurting the girls," Elliot said. He paid the tickets, grabbed Olivia's hand and his jacket and they ran the thirteen blocks home.

"Danielle! Melissa!" Olivia yelled as they entered the fifteenth floor of the apartment building.

"Manhattan SVU! Open up!" Elliot screamed.

No noise or movement came. Elliot broke down the door and saw a frightening scene. Melissa was bound and gagged to a chair in the middle of the living room. "Melissa!" Olivia exclaimed as she rushed over to start untying the knots.

"Sweetie, where is Danielle?" Olivia asked as she undid her feet. Melissa pointed them towards Elliot's room. Elliot entered and saw his precious sixteen year old daughter, lying unconcious in the middle of the floor. Her arms were bleeding, and she barely had a pulse.

"Liv! Call a bus!" Elliot yelled. "Danielle, baby, please stay with me. Come on babe," he kept murmuring.

"Yeah this is detective Olivia Benson, need a bus at 145 West 96th, detective down," Olivia said. She hung up and joined Elliot in the bedroom. "Danielle, hun, come on baby, come on, please, stay with us," Olivia started saying as she started pushing on the wounds until the ambulance arrived. Elliot felt tears crawl down his face as he saw the EMT's load his baby girl into the ambulance and drive away.


	12. Trip Down Memory Lane

Olivia put her arm around Elliot's shoulder as he sped down the road to the hospital.

"El, calm down. She's gonna be okay," she kept assuring him.

"You'd be doing the same thing if this was your kid some idiot had beaten almost to death," Elliot sputtered.

"I would, but I'd also try to keep calm by not speeding."

"Olivia, just hush! I'm already stressed enough with this and then the divorce, and I just need to think!"

Olivia stared at him silenced. But she knew he wasn't mad when he gave her a quick peck on the cheek as they entered the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, I need to know where Danielle Stabler is," Elliot said as he stormed into the hospital.

"Sir, are you immediate family?" The nurse asked.

"I am her father, yes maam, now where is she?" Elliot asked again.

"Sir, she is in emergency surgery right now."

"EMERGENCY SURGERY?!"

"Sir I am going to need you to calm down."

"Elliot! Calm it!" Olivia screeched.

The nurse returned to the station as Elliot whispered, "Thanks. I was about to go bananas on one nurse."

Olivia smiled as she said, "Anytime," and put her head on Elliot's shoulder.

* * *

"Mr. Stabler?" A nurse whispered a little while later. Elliot was asleep and Olivia was asleep next to him. "Your daughter is out of surgery. You can come see her now," she whispered.

"Thank you so much," Elliot replied. He shook Olivia awake and said, "Liv, she's awake."

Olivia stirred and said, "What?"

"She's out of surgery. We can go see her."

"Already?"

"Yeah." Elliot took Olivia's hand and they went upstairs to Danielle's room.

The pair entered the room. Danielle was in the bed, watching tv. She had tons of bandages wrapped around her head and casts on both of her arms.

"Oh my God, Danielle!" Olivia said as she ran to Danielle's bedside and gave her a hug.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

Olivia stared at Danielle in disbelief. "It's Olivia, your dad's partner."

"Partner in what?"

Elliot then went to the other bedside and said, "Danielle. Do you remember me?"

"No. Where am I?"

* * *

Elliot stormed out of the room to the nurse's station.

"Who is my daughter's doctor? She does not remember who her father even is! Dangit! I want answers!" Elliot screamed.

"Sir, maybe I can help. I'm Dr. Jeffries," a familiar voice said.

Elliot recognized her immeadiately. "Monique?"

"Well, well, well, Elliot Stabler. How's Danielle?"

"That's kinda why I'm here. She got injured and now she doesn't even remember me or Olivia. I need some answers!"

"Well, the guy tortured her so much, she lost her memory. He hit her upside the head with a brick, so you're lucky she's still alive."

"Oh my gosh. So what can I do to help her get her memory back? I mean, she works at NYPD for goodness's sake!"

"Relax. Just take her on a trip down Memory Lane. Show her some pictures of things so she can remember."

"Will it help?"

"If it's done right, she should be back to fighting crime with her daddy real soon."

Elliot smiled as he said, "Thanks, Mo. Good to see you again."

"Same here. Tell Liv hey for me, alright?" Monique replied.

"Of course." Elliot then walked back to Danielle's room, where she was sitting in the bed with Danielle.

"Wallet was in your jacket," she said.

"Who's that?" Danielle asked, pointing to a picture of her siblings.

"That's your brothers and sisters. That's Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie and Eli," Elliot said as he sat down.

"Hey, if you're my dad, then why isn't she my mom?" Danielle asked suddenly.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, having no clue how to answer the question.

"Hey, Dani, why don't you go and get some sleep? Me and Olivia need to go," Elliot said as he kissed his daughter goodnight.

"We'll visit you in the morning, okay, hun?" Olivia said as she gave Danielle a hug and followed Elliot out of the room.

* * *

In the elevator, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and said, "How can my daughter not remember me?"

"Oh, El. It'll all be okay," she replied as she hugged him.

Elliot rubbed her back as he said, "I don't know what I would do right now if you weren't here." Olivia smiled as the pair exited the hospital, hand in hand.

* * *

**Pretty intense stuff is going down, now! Coming up next: Danielle attempts to regain her memory but it's not that easy..**


	13. Back to Business

**a/n: the case they are referring to is season 9, episode 12, i think**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia held Danielle's hands as she stepped carefully into the apartment. "This is where you, me and Olivia live," Elliot said.

"I live here?" Danielle asked in amazement.

"Yeah, and this is your room," Olivia said as she opened the door to Danielle's room. It was pink with brown polka dots all over it. She had pink bedsheets and brown pillows.

"I like pink and brown?" Danielle asked again.

"Your favorite colors in the world," Elliot smiled.

"Who are these people?" Danielle said as she pointed to a picture of the squad.

Elliot smiled as he said, "These are the people who work with Daddy. There's Olivia, Fin, John, Melinda, Captain, George, and the new girl, Grayleck."

"Why am I in the picture?"

"Because you work with Daddy and Olivia," Elliot replied.

"I work with you?" Danielle asked as she fingered the picture.

Suddenly, Olivia got an idea. "Hey Danielle, you wanna go on a trip?" She asked.

Danielle nodded and Olivia, Elliot and Danielle exited the apartment and headed to the precinct.

* * *

"Elliot? I thought I told you you could have the week off," Cragen asked curiously as the trio entered the office.

"We thought it would be good for Danielle to see what she was doing when she went on her trip," Elliot said as he led Danielle towards her desk.

"Danielle?" Fin's voice called out as the trio entered the squadroom. Danielle waved squirmishly as Elliot tiptoed to Fin's desk.

"Olivia and I are trying to refresh her memory of her work here. She hasn't regained all memories yet," Elliot whispered.

Fin nodded as Munch walked over to Danielle.

"So, Danielle, what's going on?" Munch asked.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked afraidly.

"Uncle Munch, your dad's friend," John said.

"So, you're my daddy's friend?"

"Yeah."

Danielle smiled as she said, "Well, I went home today from the hospital."

"Really?" Munch said. Watching Danielle made Elliot think of the day Danielle was officially in the squad...

* * *

_"Daddy, I am not ready for this," fourteen-year-old Danielle whispered as she and her daddy rode the elevator to the Special Victims Unit._

_"Danielle, Cragen and I think you're ready to do this," Elliot assured his daughter._

_"What about Dani?" Danielle asked rudely._

_"Dani likes you, she just...doesn't think you're ready for this," Elliot said._

_"Or, she doesn't like me," Danielle retorted._

_"Listen, young lady, you are going to get along with Dani or I will tell Captain to take you off, got it?_

_"Yes sir," Danielle grumbled as the elevator opened and the pair entered SVU._

* * *

Elliot smiled as his daughter, still looking very confused, started talking with people and was getting reintroduced to everyone. He knew that if anyone could pull out of this, it was Danielle Ann Stabler.

Olivia walked over to Danielle's desk and said, "Hate to break up the party, but we've got a case. Dani, sweetie, come here, please." Danielle stood up and followed Olivia to Elliot's desk.

"Is this the CIA case?" Elliot whispered.

"Yeah, we need to turn in DD5's today," Olivia whispered.

"Hmm, can you do all that and come to dinner tonight, too?" Elliot asked.

"Most likely," Olivia answered.

Danielle was looking around the room. The hustle and bustle of the office excited her, but in Elliot's mind, he couldn't wait for his baby girl to get her memory back.

* * *

**Chapter 14 up tomorrow!**


	14. Nightmare

**Thanks for the wait! Craziness has overtaken me! Please, please, please, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Dick Wolf and NBC has laid claim to all SVU characters, but I can claim Danielle, so HA!**

* * *

Elliot slammed the DD5's on Cragen's desk and said, "Took us forever but they're done."

Cragen stared at his best detective and said, "How's Danielle, memory wise?"

"She should be back soon. Olivia's taking her on a tour of the precinct before we head out."

"Good. She really needs a motherly figure in life."

"What does that mean? That Kathy didn't raise her right?"

"No, Elliot, that's not what I meant! I meant that, with her living with you and all, she needs someone like Olivia to be with her, that's all."

Elliot stared at Cragen when Olivia knocked on the door. "We're all done," she said as Danielle timidly entered the office.

"Hey, Elliot, Kim called and said she wants to know if Danielle can testify against the guy who brained her and Melissa," Cragen whispered as Danielle touched the pictures in the office.

"She won't remember a thing. If she gets up there and can't remember a darn thing that happened, they'll acquit him for sure. She doesn't even remember who the guy was," Elliot retorted quietly.

Olivia interrupted the argument by saying, "Let's take her home, El. Maybe she'll be better once we get her home."

Elliot nodded as he yelled, "Danielle, time to go."

Danielle followed her father out the door, and Olivia grabbed her hand and followed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Danielle started tossing and turning, having the worst nightmare ever.

_Danielle was thrown on the floor, and she started moving backwards as she attempted to hide from her attacker. The person removed her mask, and Danielle continued to stare while crying and crawling. She knew the face, but she couldn't remember who it was. Danielle wanted to scream, but suddenly her voice was gone. The last thing she remembered was her attacker saying, "Say goodbye to your memories, baby!''_

Danielle woke up screaming. Elliot woke up when he heard his daughter's voice and ran into her room. She was sobbing her eyes out.

"Danielle, baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he hugged his baby girl.

"Someone was attacking me, and I didn't know who it was. I can't remember anyone! Daddy, I'm scared," Danielle cried as Olivia entered the bedroom and sat next to Danielle.

"Shhhh, Danielle. It's okay. You're okay, baby," Elliot whispered as he laid down next to Danielle and they fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

Danielle awoke the next morning and was surprised when she saw her father laying next to her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Danielle asked sleepily.

"You had a dream last night," he replied just as tiredly.

"You mean where Mom attacked me?" Danielle asked.

Elliot sat straight up and said, "You remember the dream?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who works at SVU?"

"You, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Kim. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Olivia!" Elliot screamed as she entered the room.

''What, Elliot?" she asked worriedly.

"How long have Liv and I been dating?" Elliot asked once she entered the room.

"About a month," Danielle replied.

"My baby girl is back!" Elliot yelled as he hugged Danielle.

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked confusedly.

"You lost your memory after some rat brained you with a brick," Olivia replied.

Danielle sat down shakily. She remembered the person who had hit her so hard she was knocked out and then she couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past three days. "Kim wants to know if you can testify against him during the trial," Elliot asked.

Danielle thought carefully. Was she able to stand against the person who took away eight days of her life? "Bring him."

* * *

**Sounds like someone's ready to let out some anger...coming up next!**

**_"Kim, I'm not sure I can do this..."_**

_**"Ms. Stabler, please recount what happened the night of the attack,"**_

_**"Why did you do this to me?"**_

**You know what to do!**


	15. The Trial

"Hey, hey, hey, guess who's back?" Elliot's voice rang out as Munch turned around and saw Elliot, Olivia, and Danielle enter the office.

"She's back?" Munch repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, and ready to put the jerk who did this behind bars," Danielle replied triumphantly.

"Well, he's ready to be questioned in room 4," Munch said.

"Can I do it, by myself?" Danielle asked.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before answering, "Yes."

* * *

Danielle opened the door to the interrogation room. Sitting before was Melissa's ex-boyfriend, Randall Martin. Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen were watching through the two-way mirror, ready to storm in in case he tried something.

Randall stopped when he saw Danielle enter the room, with an official NYPD badge and a gun in her holster. She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

"You're a cop?" Randall asked surprisingly.

"Shove it," Danielle said as she started pacing around the room. "You're a very sick rat, you know that, Randall?" Danielle began as she slammed the handcuffs onto the desk.

"Well, uh.." Randall started to stutter.

"SHUT UP!" Danielle screamed. She was quiet for a minute before she continued. "Do you know why you're a sick rat, Randall?" She asked as she slipped the cuffs around Randall's wrists.

"Maybe it's because..." He stammered again.

"What did I say? SHUT UP!" She exclaimed as she stepped right into Randall's face. "You broke into an apartment, bound your ex-girlfriend, knocked me out with a brick, made me lose three days of my life, and for what? You're looking at at least ten years in jail, my friend. Breaking and entering, attempted kidnapping, attempted murder of a police officer, not to mention an assault charge. You want me to keep going?" She added.

* * *

"Woah, where did she learn to be so violent?" Cragen asked from the other side of the window.

"Must be from watching Elliot interrogate all these years," Olivia replied as she continued to watch.

* * *

"Why did you do this to me, Randall? Huh?" Danielle asked, finally allowing Randall to speak.

"My client won't be answering any more of your questions, Miss Stabler," a voice interrupted.

"Who the heck are you?" Danielle asked.

"Carl Marshall, Mr. Martin's attourney, and this interrogation is now over," the lawyer said and took Randall out of the room.

"God, I hate him," Danielle muttered as she exited the interrogation room.

Then, the new ADA, Kim Grayleck, entered the room and said, "Did we get a confession out of him?"

"No, the jerk's attourney nabbed him before I could get him to confess," Danielle replied.

"Dang! Well, we'll get him at trial tomorrow," Kim exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia, Elliot, and Danielle entered the courthouse. Danielle had knots in her stomach, unsure if she could retell the story in front of people and not lash out at Randall. Kim was waiting for the trio inside.

"Kim, I'm not sure if I can do this," Danielle said as soon as she got near Kim.

"What the heck are you talking about? We need your statement to even get a conviction."

"Danielle, baby, calm down. Just tell the story like you were telling it to me or Elliot, okay?" Olivia reassured her.

Danielle nodded, gave Olivia and Elliot hugs, and followed Kim into the courtroom.

* * *

Soon, Danielle found herself on the witness stand.

"Miss Stabler, can you recount what happened the night of the attack?" Kim asked in front of the court.

"My best friend and I were watching movies in the living room of my home and then I heard a crash from my father's bedroom. I pulled my gun and crawled in and tried to find the guy. Then I felt a burning from the back of my head. Turns out he'd hit me in the back of the head with a brick," Danielle started as the memory flooded in and tears started to brighten in her eyes.

"I woke up in the hospital, and I ended up losing my memory for three days. I don't know what happened in that period of time," Danielle went on and she felt a tear fall down her face.

"Nothing further," Kim said and Randall's attourney stood up.

"Miss Stabler, can you confirm that it was my client in your apartment?" Mr. Marshall asked.

"Yes, I can, because I saw the mohawk on his head through a dim light from the window," Danielle replied.

Mr. Marshall pointed to Randall and said, "Where's the mohawk today?"

"Uh, take a look, barbell. He combed it down," Danielle replied as if it was obvious, tears still brimming the edges of her eyes.

"So, are you absolutely positive it was my client who attacked you and your friend that night?"

"There is not a doubt in my mind," Danielle said and, at that point, she broke down.

"You may exit the stand, Detective," Judge Carter said as Danielle ran from the stand and into Elliot's arms. Olivia rubbed her back as they sat down and the jury exited to deliberate.

"Baby, you'll be okay. They're going to convict him. I know it," Olivia said as Danielle leaned against her and sobbed.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Carter asked.

"We have, Your Honor."

"On the charge of assault in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of attempted murder of a police officer, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty." Danielle sighed heavily as she clutched her father's hand.

"Sentencing will take place on October 23rd. Court is dismissed," Judge Carter ended and banged her gavel. Danielle felt a huge weight come off of her shoulders.

* * *

"Way to go, baby girl!" Kim said as the trio exited the courthouse.

"I feel so much better," Danielle exclaimed.

"How about we head to the precinct, pick up everyone, and go out for lunch at McBride's?" Elliot suggested.

''Sounds great," Olivia said as Elliot pulled her in for a kiss.

"Have I told you i love you lately?" Elliot asked her.

"Not that I remember," Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Well, I love you, Liv," Elliot said as he kissed her again.

Danielle grinned so big as she followed Kim to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Coming up next!**

**Danielle helps Elliot realize how much he loves Olivia, and a major surprise turns the Stabler household upside down...**

**"I'm pregnant"**

**Press the pretty little button! Come on, you know you want to!**


	16. Looks Like Dad

Danielle went to bed that night, worry free since Randall was more than likely going to do some serious time in jail. She woke up in the middle of the night to get some water from the kitchen and caught her father and Olivia making love on the couch. Danielle quietly tiptoed back into her bedroom. The water could wait. She was not going to interrupt her father. She fell asleep, unable to wait until she could talk to Kathleen or Lizzie the next day.

The next afternoon, Danielle took a free moment to call Lizzie and get her advice.

"Liz, I need your advice," Danielle said as soon as Lizzie picked up the phone.

"Okay, shoot," Lizzie said, ready to assist her big sister.

"Dad and Olivia, I think, are totally ready to take it up another notch."

"When you say take it up another notch, do you mean?"

"Engagement, baby!"

"Oh my God! What brought this up?"

"I caught them last night having..."

"OHMYGOD!" Lizzie cut off.

"So, how can I help Dad realize that he's ready to make her a part of the family permanently?"

"You have to explain your feelings about the whole sitaution, and let Daddy know that you're totally comfortable with the whole situation."

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Liz!"

"No prob, sis. Talk to ya later!"

"Okay, bye!" Danielle said as she hung up the phone.

Danielle casually walked over to Elliot's desk and sat there, waiting on him to notice her. When he did, he said, "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"I have a question for you, Dad. How much do you love Olivia?" Danielle said casually.

Elliot stared at her as he replied, "A lot."

"Enough to marry her?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, come on, Dan."

"Dad, you know it, I know it, heck, even Lizzie knows it!"

"But, also, you have to think about Kathleen, Maureen, Dickie, and Eli."

"Invite them over tomorrow. Let them meet her themselves," Danielle said as she grabbed her father's hands and said, "Don't let her pass you by," and then left.

Elliot sat down and thought about what his daughter said. She had made some sense. He wondered how he got such a sensible daughter as he picked up his phone and dialed Kathleen's cell phone.

"Hello?" Kathleen's voice said.

"Hey, babe, it's me," Elliot said.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"  
''Um, I want you and your siblings to come to dinner tomorrow night, at my apartment. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Would it happen to be your new girlfriend, Olivia?"

"How did you?"

"Elizabeth. Relax, Dad, we'll be there. All of us, even if I have to drag them there myself. I love you, Dad."

"Thanks, babe, love you too. See ya tomorrow."

"Can't wait! Bye!"

Elliot hung up the phone and sighed. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

"Casey, please tell me you're kidding!" Olivia exclaimed at her best friend in the bathroom.

"Nope. Congratulations, you're going to be a mommy!" Casey exclaimed, trying to find some joy in the situation.

"Oh my god. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Elliot?"

"Liv, calm down! This is something you have always wanted. A baby, Liv. God, pull yourself together!" Casey exclaimed.

Olivia sighed. She was going to have Elliot's baby. How was she going to tell him? She calmly exited the bathroom and was greeted by Elliot.

"Hey, the kids are coming over for dinner tomorrow, I hope it's alright."

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's cool," Olivia said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine," Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot on the cheek. He smiled back and turned away. Olivia rushed to the squadroom and sat next to Danielle.

"Dani, major crisis," Olivia said as she sat down next to Danielle.

"Okay, spill," Danielle said curiously.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I took, like four tests, and they all said positive."

"How do you feel?"

"Nauseous, I've thrown up like four times today."

"Maybe we should call the doctor. We can schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning."

"I'll call at lunch. Thanks, Dani," Olivia said as she gave Danielle a hug.

"No problem," Danielle smiled and they went back to their work.

The next morning, Danielle, Casey, and Olivia drove to Doctor Morrison's office downtown.

"Hello, Olivia," Dr. Morrison said happily.

"Hi, Doctor," Olivia said nervously. Casey was sitting there for support and Danielle sat there, holding Olivia's hand as she laid on the examination table.

"Well, let's see what we have here," the doctor said as he pulled out the ultrasound equipment. Olivia watched nervously as he waved the wand over her stomach. Suddenly, a little figure appeared on the screen.

"Is that?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"Congratulations, Miss Benson. You are about a week along, but there's definitely a baby in there."

"Oh my God, Liv," Casey exclaimed.

"It looks like Dad," Danielle said.

Everyone, even the doctor laughed, as Olivia sat up and prepared to leave.

"So, how exactly are you going to tell Elliot?" Casey asked while driving Olivia and Danielle back to the precinct.

"His kids are coming over tonight, so maybe I'll tell him while they're here."

"That would make sense but we need to make it special," Danielle piped in from the back.

"True," Casey said thoughtfully. Danielle sat silently, thinking about the best way to tell her father the exciting news.


	17. Meet the Children

**Disclaimer: Sadly, there's a company called NBC that owns Law and Order: SVU. But there's also a company called my brain that owns Danielle so HA!**

* * *

Casey dropped the duo off at the precinct. The day was relatively slow, but it sped up when Olivia and Elliot got off work. Elliot had found his father's recipe for wings and was planning on frying them for supper. As soon as he finished one batch, the doorbell rang. Danielle raced to answer it. Standing before her were her siblings.

"HI!" Danielle screeched as a reunion took place. They had forgotten about the threats from weeks earlier. She was so excited to see them. Eli ran into Danielle's arms and Maureen ran past them to her father's arms.

"Ooh, how's my baby girl?" Elliot asked.

''Great, Dad, just fantastic," Maureen replied as she smiled at her father.

Kathleen, Dickie, and Eli stormed in then and attacked Elliot. He grinned as he hugged his children and caught up with everything that had been happening. Olivia watched the chaos and Lizzie saw her in the corner.

"Hey, Liv," Lizzie said happily as she bounced over to give Olivia a hug. Maureen turned and watched her sister talk to her potential step-mother. She had a spark in her and she looked pretty. But Maureen knew better than to judge someone by her looks. She knew she had to get to know Olivia before she decided if she liked her or not.

* * *

The clan sat down to dinner. The tension was really thick at first, but once Elliot got the conversation going, they all started talking about anything and everything. After Eli had finished eating, Olivia followed Danielle into the kitchen and took dessert into the chaotic dining room. Olivia and Danielle had decided to decorate brownies for each member of the family, to announce Olivia's pregnancy. They were laid out on the platter and the icing spelled out, "We're having a baby, Mr. Stabler!" Elliot had the platter sitting in front of him and it took him a few minutes to notice it sitting there.

"Ooh, brownies!'' he exclaimed and when he looked down, Danielle saw a look of disbelief come over his face. He looked at Olivia and then at the brownies and then at Danielle, who was grinning.

"Is this true, Olivia?" He asked cautiously.

"As true as it gets," Olivia replied happily.

Elliot jumped up and ran to give Olivia a hug. He picked her up and twirled her around. Maureen sat there and watched approvingly. She knew that Olivia was the one for her father, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he realized that.

* * *

After dinner, the six Stabler siblings met in Danielle's bedroom to discuss Elliot and Olivia's relationship.

"I think Dad has met his match. She's hot, she's funny, and can kick anyone's butt if she wanted to," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, but what about us? I mean, did he even think about us when he started dating her?" Kathleen asked.

"Does it really matter? I mean, he loves her, Kath. I mean, LOVES her. More than he ever loved Mom. Is it really up to us to stop them?" Maureen retorted.

"No, but it's up to us to help them realize it. I put the first part of the plan in motion today. Now that you guys approve of Olivia, we can help Dad get up the courage to propose to her," Danielle piped in and, at that moment, a knock came at the door. It was Elliot.

"Can I talk to you guys a minute?"

* * *

**What's Elliot want to talk to them about? Plus, will Elliot ever get the courage to ask Olivia to marry him? All to be revealed...TBC**

**Press the little button!**


	18. Party Plans

**This is a continuation of Chapter 17...enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah, Dad, what's up?" Kathleen asked as Elliot closed the door to Danielle's bedroom and sat down next to Danielle on the bed.

"So, what do you guys think of Olivia?" Elliot asked, ready to hear their opinions.

"I think she's really nice, Dad. I mean, she's the funniest person I've met in a long time. I like her," Maureen said and Danielle grinned at her.

"Dad, are you going to propose to her?" Dickie asked.

Elliot then stood up, locked Danielle's door, and whispered, "Do not tell Olivia about this." He pulled a blue velvet box out of the inside of his jacket pocket. Danielle gasped as she snatched the box out of her father's hands and looked at the ring he had chosen. It had a pure golden band and three stones. One was a diamond and two were a lavender color. Danielle was stunned. The ring was gorgeous and screamed Olivia.

"When do you plan on giving it to her?" Maureen asked as she stared at the incredible piece of jewelry. She had to admit, her father had good sense when it came to jewelry.

"Soon. It's our four month anniversary and her birthday next week, so most likely then."

"How long have you had the ring?" Kathleen asked.

"For about a week," Elliot replied sheepishly.

"DAD!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry! At least I bought one," Elliot replied.

_True,_ Danielle thought.

"So, next week, Liv's birthday and your anniversary equals huge blowout!" Maureen thought out loud.

"Continue," Danielle said curiously.

"We'll rent out a warehouse downtown and you treat her like a princess. We'll take her shopping for the outfit she wears to the party and we'll say it's a birthday present from us. In a way, it is. We'll also pick us up an outfit and then from there, we'll drop her off at the house so she can get ready. Then we'll come to the warehouse and help you with any last minute details and, finally, we'll send someone to pick her up and bring her to the warehouse. It's the perfect party!" Maureen continued.

"Who's going to plan this awesome blowout, might I ask?" Elliot asked.

"Leave it all to us," Kathleen said, thinking the same thing her sister did.

"Leave it all to who?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"To us, Danielle!" Maureen repeated.

Danielle shook her head in disbelief, but agreed with her sisters. This had to be big.

* * *

After work the next afternoon, Maureen and Kathleen met Danielle in a deli downtown to plan some party details.

"Guest list so far includes everyone from the Unit, plus a couple special people Dad's trying to hook us up with. So far we have about ten people coming, not including Dad and Liv," Danielle reported. "Casey's also agreed to come to the apartment to help get her ready after we drop her off Thursday," she added.

"Awesome! That's going to take off a lot of pressure. So, decorations?" Maureen asked.

"We're thinking usual birthday party/anniversary stuff. Just need someone to go buy them," Kathleen reported.

"I think I know who can go buy them," Danielle said, thinking she could convince Fin and Munch to go buy the decorations.

"Great! I think all we need to worry about now is shopping, which we'll do that day," Maureen said, looking at her checklist.

"I'm working on a mix cd to play, and that will be done tomorrow," Danielle said at the last minute.

"Awesome, so I'll see you Thursday, Dan?" Maureen asked as she closed her notepad and gathered her stuff.

"Absolutely!" Danielle smiled as she exited the deli, unable to wait for Thursday.

* * *

**Coming up next on the final chapter of _You've Changed Me:_**

**The most important day of Olivia, Elliot, and Danielle's lives**

_**"Don't worry, everything will be okay,"**_

**_"I'm not exactly sure how to word this, but I'll try my hardest,"_**

**Plus: some very special people make an appearance!**

**A/N: Don't worry my fellow readers! The sequel will be out shortly after this one is finished! But the only way you'll get a sequel is if I get reviews! So you know what to do!!**


	19. The Best Birthday Ever

**Well, folks, this is it! The final chapter of my first SVU fic. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, rated, and subscribed to my story. You guys are incredible. This chapter is longer than most of them, but it puts a perfect ending to the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now...**

* * *

Danielle woke up on Thursday morning with knots in her stomach. This was the most excited she had been in a long time. She quietly snuck into the kitchen and saw her father in there, cooking.

"What's on the menu for breakfast ths morning, Mr. Stabler?" Danielle teased as she kissed her father good mornng.

"Eggs overeasy, bacon extra crispy, and biscuits buttered just right," Elliot replied.

"Sounds great!" Danielle exclaimed as she grabbed a plate of bacon and followed her father into the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday to You," Elliot and Danielle started singing. Olivia woke up when she smelled the bacon and heard singing.

"What is this for?" Olivia asked.

"Your birthday, silly!" Danielle exclaimed as she turned on the bedroom light and sat the platter full of food on Olivia's lap.

"Happy Birthday, Olivia," Elliot said as he gave Olivia a kiss.

"Thanks, El," Olivia replied as she took a bite of the bacon. "Dang! This is good bacon! What an awesome way to start the day," she exclaimed.

"Well, it's going to get better. Later, the amazng Stabler sibs will be taking you shopping for your dream outfit," Danielle said.

"Can't wait!" Olivia replied and, secretly, Danielle couldn't wait either.

* * *

Danielle and Olivia met the others at Saks Fifth Avenue at 2:00.

"We've already picked out a few things," Maureen greeted them as she held up her suggestions, a pink halter dress that went down to her knees, a black sleeveless dress, and a silver spagetti strap dress.

"I like the pink and the black. Go try them on," Danielle said as she pushed Olivia into the dressing room.

"Found outfits for you guys yet?" Danielle whispered.

"Yeah and one for you. It's in dressing room five. Go try it on real quick," Kathleen whispered back and Danielle followed Kathleen to the back. She opened the door to dressing room five and found a gorgeous blue dress waiting for her.

"Kath, I love it!" Danielle exclaimed as she closed the door to try it on. She opened the door after she put it on and Kathleen was so stunned, all she could say was, "You're getting it."

Suddenly, Olivia opened the door in the black dress. Everyone, even Danielle, was stunned. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"That's the dress for you, Liv!" Danielle exclaimed.

"That dress looks hot on you, too, Dani," Olivia replied as she examined herself in the dress.

"Did we do good or what?" Maureen whispered.

"Heck yeah. She looks HOT!" Kathleen replied excitedly.

"So, are we buying it?" Danielle asked.

"Sure am," Olivia asked as she entered the dressing room to change back.

"Give me the dress and we'll go pay for it," Lizzie said and Olivia tossed the dress over the door into Lizzie's hands. The six siblings then rushed to the first empty checkout and paid for all of the outfits before Olivia met them at the front of the store.

* * *

Maureen drove Olivia home and dropped her off at the front of the building.

"Thanks for the outfit, you guys. You coming Dan?" Olivia asked.

"We're going to hang out for a few hours before the next part of your surprise," Danielle replied. "Be in the dress by 5:15, and ready to leave at six," she added.

"Got it. See you guys later!" Olivia said and waved at the car as Maureen drove away.

* * *

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and saw Casey waiting for her.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think you were never going to get here. Let me see the dress," Casey said as soon as Olivia closed the door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she was being led into the living room by Casey.

"Helping you. Now show me the dress," Casey replied. Olivia pulled the dress out of the bag. "Great, that goes perfectly with the supplies I brought," she said as she pulled out her makeup bag.

"Do I even wanna know what you're doing?" Olivia asked.

"No. Now shut up and close your eyes," Casey said as she pulled out a light pink eyeshadow and began covering Olivia's eyelids in it.

"Casey, what the heck are you doing?"

"Making you look gorgeous. Hello, it is your anniversary and there is no way I am letting go out looking like you've been shopping."

"But is all this necessary?"

"In a way, yes," Casey said as she finished the eyeshadow and pulled out the mascara and eyeliner and began applying it on Olivia's eyes.

"I am not going to ask," Olivia said as she allowed Casey to put the finishing touches on her creation.

"I'll be darned. There is a hot mamma underneath the detective mirage. You look hot, Liv! Dang!" Casey exclaimed.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Casey smiled as Olivia walked to the door and answered it.

"Did you really expect me to miss your birthday?" A voice that Olivia hadn't heard since she had left her previous district.

"Oh my God, Alex!" Olivia said as she hugged her best friend, Alexandra Cabot. She had worked as the ADA at Olivia's previous job.

"This is my new friend, Casey Novak. Case, this is my best friend, Alex Cabot," Olivia introduced excitedly. Casey smiled and shook Alex's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Are we ready?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Alex replied.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as she was pulled out the door by Alex and Casey.

* * *

"Great! Thanks, Case! See ya soon! Bye!" Danielle exclaimed as she hung up her phone and yelled, "Casey and Alex have Liv. They're on their way!"

"This had better be worth the trouble," Fin grumbled as he hung banners on the walls.

"It will, trust me," Danielle said. None of the guys knew what Elliot was going to do. The only ones who knew were Casey and Alex. Danielle walked over to the stereo and put in the cd mix she had burned. Leona Lewis's _Bleeding Love_ blared over the speakers.

"Please tell me you put Dad and Liv's song on there," Maureen whispered.

"Don't worry. Leann Rimes will be playing as the song that they dance to as an engaged couple," Danielle replied as Kathleen yelled, "Case's car just pulled up!"

"Everyone, hide!" Elliot exclaimed. The lights were turned off and everyone ducked, Danielle standing near the switches, ready to turn them on. Maureen was at the stereo, ready to play the music.

"I love the warehouse and all, but why are we here?" Olivia asked as Casey pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Twenty voices yelled as the lights came on, the stereo turned on and Olivia was shocked. Elliot stepped forward and said, "Happy Birthday, Liv!" He handed her a bouquet of roses and pinned a pink rose to her dress. She greeted him with a kiss and said,

"This is incredible, El!"

"Thank my kids. They planned it all," Elliot said as Danielle joined the crowd. Olivia spotted her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Danielle. This is the best birthday party I have ever recieved."

"You're welcome, Liv," Danielle replied as the party began.

* * *

Later on, Elliot was sitting outside, staring at the stars, unsure of what he was about to do.

"Great party, huh?" Danielle's voice broke the nighttime silence.

"Amazing, Danielle. You guys did good," Elliot said as Danielle sat down next to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just having second thoughts about all of this."

"Second thoughts? Why?"

"I'm just kind of nervous about all of this. Obviously, the last time I tried this, it didn't end so well," Elliot joked.

"Daddy, do you love Olivia?"

"More than anything."

"And would you do anything for her?"

"Anything in the world."

"So don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just go in there and be the charming and irresistable man I know you can be!" Danielle smiled as she stood up and hugged her father.

Elliot stood up, smiled and headed inside. Danielle looked up and whispered to herself, "Please, PLEASE let everything go right," and followed her father inside.

* * *

Danielle shut the door as she met Maureen by the radio. Maureen turned down the radio as Elliot stepped up to the mic and said, "Um, can I have everyone's attention please?" The room fell silent as everyone looked at Elliot.

"I'm not exactly sure how to word this, but I'll try. This is not only a birthday party, but it's also the anniversary party for me and my girlfriend for four months, Olivia. Ever since I met her five months ago, me and my daughter both felt a connection with her. But, ever since we started dating, I've been in love with her," Elliot paused and went over to where Olivia was sitting. Elliot pulled out the velvet blue box and kneeled in front of her. Olivia gasped, while Danielle clutched Maureen's hand and prepared the stereo.

"Olivia Benson, I love you and you mean everything in the world to me. Will you marry me?" Elliot smiled as he opened the box to reveal the lavish ring. Olivia stood up and looked at the room, then back at Elliot. She smiled and said, "Yes!" Danielle squealed as she pressed play on the stereo. Olivia looked around the room and found Danielle and Maureen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sharing their first dance as an engaged couple, please welcome the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Elliot Stabler!" Danielle said through the microphone. Applause came from every person in the room. Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her to the dance floor.

_I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing_

_With all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

Danielle grinned as she watched her father and future stepmother dance on the floor. The day had turned out incredible, just the way she had planned. She was going to remember this for the rest of her life.

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through_

_I need you_

"How did you like your birthday?" Elliot whispered as he held Olivia close to him.

"I loved it. Thank you, Elliot," she whispered back as she clung to Elliot.

_You're the hope that moves me to courage again, oh yeah_

_You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage_

_And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now 'cause you've brought me too far_

While watching Elliot and Olivia, Munch looked over at Casey, who was staring at her best friend in total disbelief of what she had just witnessed.

"So, Casey, need a date for the wedding?" Munch said casually.

Casey looked at Munch and said, "Get back to me in five months." She smiled afterwards, which made Munch excited. Danielle, who had seen the whole thing, shook her head. Leave it to Munch to start something on a really big day.

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
_

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through_

_I need you, oh yes I do_

"If Munch really likes Casey, maybe I should make them my next project," Danielle thought to herself. She paused a second and thought again, "Nah! Munch can figure things out on his own!"

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through_

_I need you, oh yes I do_

It's true, Danielle thought. Elliot needed Olivia, and thanks to Danielle and the others at the 1-6, he got her.

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

"I love you, Elliot," Olivia said as the song ended.

"I love you too, Liv," Elliot replied and the two ended their first dance with a kiss.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Thanks again for reading and the sequel, _Making Plans, _will be out in about a week. Yes, Danielle will be back in the story and there might be a little expansion of the romance between Munch and Casey. Who knows? Only me, and you can only find out if you review so the sequel can be published! **

**Press the button!!**


End file.
